Molecular imprinting is a general method for creating binding and receptor sites for organic molecules in crosslinked network polymers. The objectives of this proposal are to expand the boundaries of molecular imprinting to create artificial receptors and binding sites for drugs and drug intermediates, oligonucleotides, and other complex organic targets. Specifically we propose to broaden the range of molecules that can be targeted by molecular imprinting. We will develop new formulations for imprinting acidic compounds and molecules that contain perfluoroalkyl groups. We also propose to synthesize receptors for benzodiazepines, oligonucleotides, carbohydrate derivatives, small peptides, and intermediates in drug synthesis. The integration of imprinted polymers into useful technology requires an ability to fabricate these materials in a variety of morphologies. Along these lines we have developed methods for molecularly imprinted thin films and membranes (MIM's). We propose to evaluate these materials for a number of applications, including their use as the polymer phase in solid phase extraction devices, and as semipermeable membranes for the separation of complex organic molecules and enantiomers. Imprinted films will also be evaluated as the recognition element for sensor devices. This latter application will utilize a fluorescent signal to report the binding event. Finally we have proposed a study designed to get at how binding sites are created during the polymerization process.